Communication networks may include communications paths between network devices that have different properties, such as capacities and latencies, for transmitting data between the devices. To transmit data as efficiently as possible between network devices in a network, network devices often consider various capabilities of the communication paths. These considerations, however, can quickly become overly complex and difficult to implement and may have the unintended effect of making the network operate less efficiently. To avoid this possibility, a routing scheme that involves simple, straightforward, and consistent application of routing preferences by network devices would be desirable.